Warmth on a Cold Night
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Katara finds herself in a most unexpected situation back home. Post War fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warmth on a Cold Night**_

Disclaimer – Avatar: the Last Airbender does not belong to me. I make no profit off this story. The crack and smut is mine though

Warnings: This story is a threesome, and also contains incest, though it is for the most part consensual. You have been thusly warned.

Katara lay in her pile of furs quietly, thinking of the discussion that she had during supper with her father and his best friend and the marriage that Bato had proposed. She was surprised Bato had wanted her – she would have never guessed his feelings for her because he was usually so calm and friendly with everyone. But he had asked her if she would consider being his wife with a warm smile, and she knew he was serious from the glint in his eyes.

She had not turned him down, but she had not said yes either. She had to think about this, seriously. She was just a month shy of sixteen, and Bato was far from old and he would be a decent husband, but did she have feelings for him or anyone else? It was something that she would probably lose sleep over. Bato had approached the topic very calmly, almost shyly, and Hakoda had seemed to be expecting this. That made it obvious to her that Bato had asked her father first, and Hakoda would not have let his best friend ask Katara if he did not approve first…

She rolled over in her furs and sighed softly, snuggling up under the thick furs. It confused her, but the more she thought about it, the less absurd it became. Bato would make a very good husband, and she would be lucky to have someone such as him. And he had always been a good friend to her, respecting her and always being kind, yet never babying her. The boys her age were so immature that it was hard to see them as providers for the families that they sought to have. Saying yes would feel a little weird to her, but what real reason was there to say no? She was glad that Bato had agreed to let her think about it.

Meanwhile, the men remained at the fire in the central chamber of the igloo, and Bato looked across the flames at his best friend.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. The proposal had surprised him, but then, he remembered how Hakoda was protective of his daughter. It was clear that Hakoda cared about Katara very much, and he had shown no interest in any other woman since his wife's death. Often, Bato had caught Hakoda looking at the girl with a gentle and loving expression, pride mixed with affection. He knew his friend well enough to know that that love went beyond fatherly because of a certain glint in Hakoda's eyes, but he had chosen to say nothing.

If Bato wanted Katara's hand, he had to have her father's approval. And Hakoda had seemed happy that Bato had come to him. The proposal was strange, and Bato was not sure whether he should agree to it or not. But this was his best friend, who cared about the woman he wanted to marry as much as he did if not more. They had shared things in the past, and whenever they had fought, it was always light hearted, and never bitter.

"Of course I am." Hakoda replied with a brief nod, "This arrangement would work out very well. And you would have my full blessings to take Katara's hand. I only ask that you let me love her as you do and want to do."

Bato nodded slowly for a moment. Yes, he cared for Katara and had done so for a long time. He was happy that when he asked Katara, she had not acted with shock or revulsion. But she had seemed surprised and hesitant, and he could not blame her for being shy and uncertain.

"What if she says no to me?" he asked.

Hakoda sat there as he considered his best friend's question. Katara had the right to say no if she had a good reason. But there were no reasons he could think of. Bato was a good man, and he and Katara got along well. Bato would be a better husband for his daughter than the young men out there, running around, all hormone-driven, trying to act all manly. And he knew without a doubt that these young men would refuse to what he had just agreed to with Bato.

"She will not say no." Hakoda replied with certainty as he slowly turned his head towards the fur drape that led to his daughter's chamber. Bato's eyes furrowed in curiosity, wondering what Hakoda had in mind.

His eyes widened when Hakoda shared what he had in mind.

"Are you certain of this? Is it even… right?" Bato asked quietly, uncertainty clashing with desire at what Hakoda suggested.

"We both care about her. Forget what the elders say. They are superstitious and tell us the spirits become enraged at every little thing. We have a right to her. Who else would take better care of her? No one else!" Hakoda said fiercely although his voice was a whisper. Bato paused for a moment, staring at his friend before he nodded slowly.

The drape to Katara's chamber was slowly pushed aside. A bit of light from the fire made its way past Hakoda's bulk, illuminating his daughter's face. When he whispered her name, she did not stir, and he smiled to himself. He turned around to Bato and nodded. The two of them moved forward stealthily. Hakoda carefully slid his arms under the blanket, finding his daughter's form before scooping it up. She stirred but did not wake. Hakoda had already taken some of his own blankets and furs from his own pile, laying them near the fire. Bato scooped up some from Katara's pile and added it, making a rather inviting nest of blankets and furs.

It would be more comfortable out here for the three of them, and warmer. The flames continued dancing cheerily as Hakoda gently lay his daughter down, looking at her with a small smile.

Several moments passed before Hakoda lowered his hand, gently lowering his hand to the fur-lined blanket draped over her form, over her stomach. Another hand touched the swell of her hip. Since the touches were so gentle, she did not stir. Bato watched silently, his heart pounding as Hakoda slowly lifted the blanket off her body and pulled it aside. The fire kept things warm, so she did not stir at the lack of covering.

As did all people in her village, she slept clothed. It was impractical to sleep in the nude in this cold climate, unless one had just made love. She wore a long-sleeved light blue tunic, and loose dark blue pants. Bato swallowed a little, seeing the thick and soft fabric hug her curves. Hakoda glanced at Bato before looking back at his daughter, and carefully untied the sash that held her shirt closed. His hands were steady as he parted the folds.

A pair of small but beautifully full breasts met their eyes, and Bato had to hold back a sharp intake of breath. Her nipples were dusky, and he found himself wanting to suckle them. Her nipples hardened slightly as the slight coolness of the air tickled them.

Katara groaned softly, her eyelids fluttering open. She shifted and rolled over onto her side, looking around in confusion. Why was she not in her chamber? She rubbed her eyes and registered that she was in the main chamber of her father's igloo. Both men were staring down at her silently, and she blushed when she realized her shirt was open. She held back a gasp and quickly whipped it closed. What was she doing out of her bed and with her shirt open?

Hakoda's faint smile and Bato's gentle expression might have brought her to ease, but the situation was a bit of a weird one. Why had her robe been opened? Had one of them done it? The idea was...absurd. But what else would have happened? She was not in the habit of sleepwalking.

She tied her robe closed and quickly sat up, looking at the two men.

"Is... something wrong?" she asked softly as she sat up, feeling furs and blankets under her body. Hakota put a large and callused hand on her upper arm, gently stroking and shaking his head slowly, still smiling at her in that gentle way.

"Nothing is wrong, Katara…" he breathed, his other hand caressing her cheek. Her father was an affectionate man, giving her and Sokka hugs freely when they were younger. But he had never caressed her cheek like this. She turned her head to look at Bato curiously. The other man looked a bit hesitant, but otherwise at ease. He leaned in and put a hand on her knee, shifting a bit closer.

"Katara...Do not be afraid..."

"Be afraid of what?" Katara asked, her eyes widening. This situation was.. just so unexpected for her. Why were they looking at her in such a way?

Hakota smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. Without answering her question, he tilted her chin up and sealed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss, his lips pressing against her in a firm manner. Her eyes widened and she quickly scooted backwards, breaking the kiss. She had received a couple of tender kisses from Aang, but never anything like this. Her father's kiss, while gentle, had been deep.

Having anticipated the situation, Bato quickly moved behind her. she found his toned arms around her, holding her gently in place. Hakoda smiled and put his hands on her hips, leaning in and quickly resuming the contact of their lips. Her head was pressed against Bato's chest, just below his shoulders, and she was unable to break free although she wiggled about furiously, trying to move to the side.

His arms held hr in place firmly, pinning her own arms. His hands were spread across her stomach, and his mouth now near her ear. He lowered his head a bit more, kissing along the shape of it as Hakoda deepened the kiss for a moment before breaking it. She had been unable to break it since his hands cupped her face. A soft whimper escaped her lips as Bato started licking along her earlobe, and she gasped softly when he suddenly blew on the wet trail he had just left.

"Katara, calm down…" Bato said softly, kissing her neck and ear as Hakoda placed tender kisses along her cheek. Her father smiled and tugged the front of her robe down and open just a bit to expose her shoulders and collar bone, which he began to love up on with caresses. The attention being given to her by both men were gentle, but the whole situation was frightening to her. The man stroking her was her father, could he want to do what she thought he wanted? And Bato was just letting it happen?

"Please... this is wrong... Let me sleep..."' Katara whimpered softly. This was her own father, the man who had sired her. She had been taught by the elders that incest was a abomination.

"Sh-hh-hh," Hakoda breathed, suckling gently upon the part where her neck met her shoulder. The skin there was sensitive, and she gave a soft cry when she felt him nip gently.

"... Father, please..." Katara whimpered. She turned her head to look up at Bato, looking for an answer. Bato merely gave her that warm, wide smile and captured her lips, closing his eyes as he kissed her with a gentle passion.

She shifted again as her father worked at her robe, tugging it open some more and she cried out when Bato broke the kiss.

"Why... why are you doing this? Have I done something wrong?" Katara asked. Had her father been expecting her to say 'yes' to Bato? Her question was ignored as the two men made short work of their robes, two pairs of hands removing it while keeping her restrained. The robe was tossed aside, her breasts bared, the only thing on her body being those thick pants of hers. Bato's hands caressed her tum while Hakoda's moved to cup her breasts. He gave a shuddering breath and weighed them in his hands. They were so soft and plump. He had dreamed of doing this to Katara many times, and all of his expectations were met, and exceeded.

"Please, tell me!" Katara demanded. Bato's grip on her arms were gentle but very firm, and she could not Waterbend. Hakota smiled at her fondly.

"You have done nothing wrong...but...we both want you, and you are in no position to deny us." he whispered as fondled her breasts, pinching the hard, dark nipples between his fingertips in a careful way. Bato peered down at what his friend was doing and observed the soft breasts. He was eager for his own turn to feel them, but he was not going to rush his friend. They had agreed to share and be fair about it, and he knew Hakoda was a man of his word.

"… No position to deny?" Katara asked, her heart pounding, although her question was barely more than a whisper. They both nodded. Bato smiled and kissed her cheek before touching his nose against it in a loving nuzzle as Hakoda massaged her chest.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth on a Cold Night – Chapter 2 

Disclaimer – I make no profit off this fic. It is purely for enjoyment purposes.

"Katara...You know we will not hurt you... do not fret…" Hakoda said softly, caressing her arms.

"This is wrong. Let me go! Now!" Katara asked in a soft yet firm tone. She tried to push her father away with her legs and feet, being careful so as to not actually kick or harm her father. Despite the situation, she had no desire to truly harm the man who had sired her, especially because he and Bato were being gentle.

Hakoda shook his head, resisting her pushes as he tweaked her nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure through her breasts. She bit her lip, stifling a soft cry before she looked at him again. He cupped and massaged one breast, giving a brief nod to his friend before shifting his eyes towards Katara's other breast.

Bato moved one hand and took her right breast, which Hakota had offered, and began to fondle it while Hakota played with her left one. Hakoda was firmer in his kneading, and Bato was gentle, as if he was afraid of hurting her. Both hands felt so good on her, and she squirmed around.

"Please... please, let me go. I promise I will speak nothing of this to anyone else. Let me go. leave me alone! I'm your daughter!" she pleaded, trying to get through to her father as he gave her breast a very firm, although not painful squeeze.

Her pleas were not doing the trick, and her soft kicks weren't either. They both played with her breasts and Hakoda chuckled, drawing one of her dark nipples into his mouth and sucking firmly on the hard nub. Both of them were acutely aware of the pleasure that the girl was feeling at their attention even as she pleaded with them and tried to deny it. It only spurred them on and made them want her more.

"Daddy, stop. This is wrong and the spirits will be angered!" Katara pleaded softly, arching against her father's hand even as she made her protest. The man let her nipple free and looked into Katara's eyes.

"Tara…" he said, using his old nickname for her, "Trust your father...Have I ever done anything to you that proved harmful?" Hakoda asked softly. She fell silent as she slowly shook her head. He had always been such a loving father. But this went past the bounds of a father...

"No... but this... we're not supposed to... " She was distracted from her sentence by Hakoda taking her nipple into his mouth again, his tongue rubbing it firmly as he suckled. A soft gasp escaped her lips, and Bato held her gently, massaging her other breast. She started to feel wet between her legs. She was a virgin, but she was not stupid, and knew about the facts of life. How could she be aroused by... her own father? Despite the pleasure, she was afraid. Traveling with the Avatar had given her a healthy respect for the Spirit World, and she had no wish to enrage the spirits. She wiggled against Bato, twisting her arms and whining softly.

Bato's hands were gentle yet firm, and he held her in place even as she twisted. He moaned softly against her neck, and she felt the underside of his arousal nestle between the cheeks of her rear through their pants.

"Bato…" she whispered, seeing that pleading with her father was no use. "Please, this is wrong. Don't make me commit a sin... Why are you helping my father?"

"Ohh, Katara..." he breathed, kissing her neck and nibbling gently at the sensitive spots. "I want you so badly…" he looked over at Hakota and smiled. "My friend – perhaps a change of position is in order?" he asked, and Hakoda let his daughter's nipple free, smirking a bit. Katara wiggled again, trying to break free from Bato. The situation seemed almost ludicrous to her. Usually, men would never want to share a woman! And one of these men happened to be her father!

Bato shifted her off of his lap and into Hakoda's arms so that her face was nestled against his chest, before he grabbed her hips, lifting her rear up so that her stomach and groin lay in his lap. This caused Katara's chest to be nestled into Hakoda's lap, her breasts pressed against the large tent at the crotch. She was effectively sandwiched between them, and wiggled around, trying to distance herself from the tent in her father's pants.

His large hands touched at her shoulders and steadied her. Bato's hands were at her rear, rubbing and kneading the cheeks and parting them slightly as he felt the pert rump. She started sobbing softly, wiggling against the firm grip of her father as he tried to soothe her.

She tried to kick at Bato as she felt his hands on the waistband of her pants, and she turned her face away from his father's throbbing erection, attempting to use her hands as leverage. How was she supposed to get out of this situation? It was clear what they wanted to do and also clear that they would not be deterred. The combined forces of two fully-grown men, warriors at that, against that of a young girl, was quite overwhelming. They were not letting her go, and that was that. Hakoda chuckled as Bato slid his daughter's pants down, exposing her pert ass.

It was rather a lovely sight for Bato, and he sighed contentedly as he reached down to stroke it. Both men had a good view of the maiden's rear end, plump and firm, and it only caused them to become even more aroused. Katara moaned softly, her face buried against her father's chest as she felt Bato massage her rear cheeks.

Soon Bato's fingers found her hot sex – he caressed the throbbing mound gently, fingers slowly pulling apart her slick nether lips. With one arm, he hooked it under her stomach and lifted her hips, forcing her on her knees. This allowed him to see her womanhood more clearly.

**(the rest of this chapter has been edited for its smuttiness. You can find the uncut version in my profile)**

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warmth on a Cold Night – Chapter 3_**

Avatar does not belong to me. Which is too bad, since a living from writing smut would be awesome.

Hakoda took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Her womanhood glistened, dripping a bit, and her outer lips were swollen. Her rear end glowed under the light of the fire, looking so plump and inviting.

"You're so beautiful, Tara. How could Bato or I ever resist you?" Hakoda asked lovingly as he stroked her behind. She gave out a soft whimper and looked up at him over her shoulder as Bato brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. Hakoda gave his friend a nod of approval before pressing the head of his need against his daughter's slit, rubbing it up and down the opening a few times. Katara moaned softly and squirmed a little but made no attempt to flee.

**(... if you've gotten this far, you know the drill. Complete version can be found at my profile)**

Bato's lovemaking had been languorous and gentle, more than suitable for her first time. But Hakoda's way of taking her was fiercer, more primal, and she found herself enjoying this as well. But he was not hurting her even as he thrust his hips fiercely. Bato watched with half-lidded eyes, listening to Katara's whimper and touching her face every now and then as if to reassure her.

Hakoda hammered at his daughter with the ferocity of an animal in heat. Katara was so wonderfully tight and hot, that it was impossible to just hold back. The way she responded to him, arching towards him and making small sounds of pleasure, only spurred him on even more. His balls slapped against the back of her thighs, and she clenched around him almost violently. When he caught Bato watching the fierce coupling, he shot his friend a smirk.

He doubled the force of his thrusts, hearing her mewl out, and her body's reaction to his own spurred him towards his orgasm. He gave out a low growl as he came – a deep, guttural sound of feral pleasure, spurting out a sizeable load into her. It had been far too long since he had release, and it felt so good to put it within her than letting it spill to the ground. Katara mewled out a soft 'Daddy!' as her body quivered, her teeth chattering just slightly.

Katara bit her lip almost hard enough to cause it to bleed as she hit another orgasm, clenching around him powerfully in response to his climax as she felt his essence pour into her. Bato simply lay back, watching it all with a contented smirk.

She looked at her father over her shoulder as he continued thrusting in her, his cock remaining hard for a few moments before slowly becoming flaccid. She looked over at Bato then back at her father, whimpering out 'Daddy' again as she felt cum dribble down her opening. He stayed within her for a while, panting as he relaxed his muscles. Smirking, he pulled out of her tightness and stroked her rump.

"My lovely Tara..."

She remained on her knees for several more moments, cum still dribbling out a little as he stroked her rear end. What she had been through was unbelievable. Incredible pleasure with two men, one of them her father. It seemed almost unbelievable, and it all had to be some strange dream. She would wake up to find herself alone, dressed, with her father and Bato acting normally. But did she want this to be a dream?

The more she thought, the less sick it seemed to be...After all, they both clearly loved her, very much. How could the spirits condemn such a strong love?

Hakoda took a cloth and rolled his daughter over onto her back, nudging her legs open and gently wiping her clean. Katara blushed and looked away before she felt Bato stroke her cheek, and she looked up at him. He offered her a smile before lowering his head to press his lips to her forehead.

Katara looked back at her father when he gently scooped her up in his arms, cradling her, as if he wanted to rock her to sleep. She rested his had against his chest and Bato watched silently before he reached out to stroke the girl's cheek. Hakoda continued holding her, and Katara peered up at the two men. Both had satisfied but loving expressions on their faces, and she blushed a little. Under the gentle embrace and caresses, she closed her eyes.

Hakoda lay her down on the furs so that she was now sandwiched between the two men. She felt one of them, she didn't know or care who, pull up the furs so they would remain warm. The men smiled as she snuggled between them. They would take her in the morning, and whenever they pleased from now on. She belonged to them, and they would always cherish her. She fell asleep in their embrace, snuggled up to both of them, their gentle caresses lulling and comforting her.

Hakoda opened his eyes slowly, taking in the scene. What a lovely thing to wake up to, he thought, smiling as he traced his fingertips gently along his daughter's cheek. Bato was still sleeping, holding Katara from the front, while Hakoda was spooning her from behind. Her plump rear end was against his stomach, and he smiled at his.

The girl stirred slightly as her cheek was caressed, but remained asleep. Being between two warm bodies had surprisingly helped her to sleep well, as she had been so comforted by the obvious affection they had shown her. If they had not really cared for her, they would have simply taken her, without any mind to her own feelings or comfort. And the night they had spent together was beautiful, and it took all doubt from her head.

Bato loved her and wanted to be her husband; Her father loved her, and wanted her utmost happiness. They were good friends as well, and sharing Katara had been a odd thought at first, but last night proved that it would work out well between the three of them. And it was very comfortable, and would continue to be comfortable – after all, both of them wanted her to be happy.

Hakoda pressed a gentle kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"Wake up, my lovely Tara..." he whispered into her ear, gently nibbling along the earlobe as he did so. The girl's eyelids fluttered open and she whimpered softly, a bit disoriented at first as was common on waking, hearing her father's voice but seeing Bato's face. But the disorientation was fixed as she rubbed her eyes and turned her head a bit to look over her shoulder, seeing her father grinning at her.

"G... good morning, Daddy..." she said softly, wiping the sleep away from her eyes and blinking a few times as she felt a hand caress along her hip, she didn't know whose.

"Good morning, my Tara... sleep well?" he asked, caressing her hair. Bato stirred but did not wake. She blushed a little and nodded. Last night was still a bit strange to her, and though she was not angry or disgusted, it would take a bit getting used to.

"I am glad..." Hakoda replied before he chuckled softly and caressed her side. He looked over at Bato and smiled.

"...Will you marry him?" he asked softly. She stared at him for a few moments before nodding slowly. She did not see why not – Bato was a good man and she had no interest in anyone else.

Hakoda nodded, smiling happily. He was glad that she had accepted his friend, and now he would be truly part of the family.

"What about you, Daddy?" Katara asked softly as her father's hand gently caressed her side.

"Mmm, I would like to keep our closeness when you are wed...Bato and I talked about it earlier, and it does not bother him."

"He really agrees to this? You two... have no problem with... sharing?" she whispered as she rolled over onto her back to better look at her father.

"Not at all..." he chuckled, "We are too good a pair of friends to fight over something wonderful like this." he stated. She blushed and looked down shyly. He looked over at Bato once more and smirked almost deviously.

"Mm, my Tara, it looks like Bato is a deep sleeper...Why don't you wake him up?" his tone was seductive, a clear indication of just how she should wake up her husband-to-be.

At the mention of his name, the man stirred and opened his eyes, smiling a bit, raising a hand to lazily wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"A-ah...Good...Morning...Katara…" he said, softly, looking down at what she was doing. She smiled sweetly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as she brought him to full attention.

"Bato?" she asked softly.

"Yes...Nnh..." he purred, shifting a bit, his cock rising further. Hakoda shivered, running his fingertips along her rear.

"I will be your wife." Katara whispered softly. He tilted his head, and a wide grin came to his face. Hooking one arm around her, the other propping himself up, he sealed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. When they parted, he smiled.

"Thank you, Katara... I will always cherish you. But, what about your father?" he asked.

"I accept him as well. You can both have me." she whispered.

Bato gently kissed along her thighs, spreading them open for Hakoda to see. Both men were proud of their handiwork. They had now claimed her completely, and no other man would ever have her in the way they did.

Katara blushed and stared at them, knowing what they were looking at. She could feel it, for they had filled her up so well.

Recalling a lesson in healing she had learned in the North, she flicked her hand a little, drawing out all the seed within her, giving the men a extra treat to see. This trick came in handy, said Yaguda, in case a woman had been assaulted, so that she did not have to bear the seed of a rape. But it also worked to keep a couple from having unwanted children, so said couple could exercise their passion with abandon. And she had no doubt that her father and her husband-to-be would wish to have her quite often. And she would always welcome them.


End file.
